Imperial Army (Stilor Empire)
The Stilor Imperial Army is the terrestrial branch of the Stilor Imperial Military, it is responsible for all military operations within the atmosphere of a planet, including aerospace and maritime operations. It is the second largest branch of the Imperial Military, second only to the Imperial Navy. The Imperial Army has its roots in the army used by Xev'Valor, the first Emperor, to unite Stilor Prime. Today the Imperial Army continues a number of the traditions and culture of the original Xev Army. Today, the Imperial Army is found on every Stilor world and on several worlds outside the Empire. The primary mission of the Imperial Army is terrestrial combat and garrison work. To that end it is equipped with everything armored tanks to submarines to atmospheric fighters. The Imperial Army is administered through the Ministry of War, under the Minister of War. The highest uniformed officer, meanwhile, is the General of the Army, who is appointed by the Emperor/Empress at the advice of the Minister of War. The General of the Army is the Chief of the General Staff for the Imperial Army. Mission The Ministry of War defines the Imperial Army's purpose as: *preserving the security and defending the interests of the Stilor Empire on Imperial Worlds or Imperial-occupied worlds, *defending threats to the Stilor Empire, both domestic and abroad, *supporting Imperial policies and objectives Organization The Imperial Army is divided into a number of field army groups and support commands. The General of the Army has the directional, coordination, and planning control of all units and commands with the support of his staff. Each of the commands exists to provide support and assistance to the field army groups. Unlike the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Army does not have a seperate intelligence command, instead training field officers in the art of intelligence. Special Forces Command Special Forces Command is charged with the training, equpping, deployment, and doctrinal development of Imperial Army Special Forces troops. Units under the SFC's control include the 99th and 20th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division, Special Operations Groups, Psychological Operations Battalions, and 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment (the "Krol Tigers"). However, others may exist. These units will be attached to field army groups for operational durations. Logistics and Supply Command The Logistics and Supply Command is tasked with ensuring the flow of supplies, materials, and soldiers to the field army groups. Personnel Like the Imperial Navy, there exists both officers and enlisted personnel within the Imperial Army. Unlike the Imperial Navy, there is a much more robust and developed NCO and Warrant Officer ranks, who exist as lifers within the Imperial Army. Officers Imperial Army officers are traditionally trained at the Imperial Army Academy on Gar'Dok in the Ma'Bel System of the Ma'Bel Sector. However, like the Imperial Navy, their are other ways to become an officer, such as direct commission and specialized training. *General of the Army *Field Marshal *General *Lt. General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lt. Colonel *Major *Captain *1st Lt. *2nd Lt. Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Army *Command Sergeant Major *Sergeant Major *Master Sergeant/First Sergeant *Sergeant 1st Class *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Private 1st Class *Private Equipment The Imperial Army uses a variety of light and heavy weapons in all areas of terrestrial combat, including the sea and air.